


Sleep With Me

by SapphicaWrites



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cat/Human Hybrids, Catradora is CANON, Cuddling, Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Love, Post-Canon, Sharing a Bed, Snuggling, Spooning, petting, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25491739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicaWrites/pseuds/SapphicaWrites
Summary: Adora wakes up in the middle of the night... and realises something is missing. (Catradora, Canon, Fluff)
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 207





	Sleep With Me

Sleep was something Adora had been relishing ever since the end of the war. With the Horde finally defeated, Adora could finally get a good nights sleep without any worries. All that anxiety over what might happen, all the worry that the next day could be the last... she could let go of all that now.

For a time, she had struggled to consider this bed in Brightmoon her home. Heck, she'd even managed to kill it once. And yet... she had missed sleeping here, in this comfort, those warm covers on top of her. During the battle with Prime, she'd slept in tents, in uncomfortable forests and on the beds of the First One's ship. None of them even came close to the comfort of this room... and most of those nights, she'd spent sleeping alone. Though tonight, Adora knew she had company.

Catra and her were staying in the same room now, what with them being a couple. Adora was used to having company in her room. Glimmer and Bow had enjoyed many a sleepover with her in this room, with pillow fights and eating copious amounts of candy and sweets.

But there was something about Catra being here that was... different. That for the first time, she had someone else in her room who truly belonged here. Adora hadn't really believed in destiny much, especially after what happened with Light Hope... but she did believe it was Catra's destiny to be here with her.

There was no place Adora would rather Catra be than at her side. She never wanted her to leave again. Catra... was everything to her. She wouldn't have saved Etheria without her help... without her love. The memory of that first kiss was etched into her very being, as was Catra's confession of her undying, unconditional love for her.

However, tonight, something was clearly wrong. Adora woke up in the middle of the night, sweat beading down her brow. Was it a bad dream? Was it just too hot? Adora didn't know... and it didn't matter because all was relieved when she saw Catra, curled up by her feet.

The catgirl was coiled up at the end of the bed, purring as she slept. Adora smiled at her, the sight of her sleeping girlfriend warming her heart. She was here. She was really here. She could hear the sound of her purring, feel her weight pressing against her feet.

And yet... Adora felt there was something wrong. She'd loved Catra sleeping at the end of her bed before back in their cadet days, when it was just them against the world... but those days were long behind her and they didn't need to be kept apart, even in the bedroom.

Reaching over, Adora stroked Catra's hair, ruffling it. It was so soft to the touch and Adora could probably find herself lost in its touch for hours. And Catra would probably love it too.

"Brrr?" Catra murmured, her blue and gold eyes opening. She growled and grumbled, her sleeping being disturbed... and then she saw Adora and smiled. Adora loved the way Catra gazed at her, so full of love and content, especially now that they were girlfriends.

"Hey, Adora," she greeted her, rather sleepily. "What... what are you doing waking me up at this hour?"

"I... I couldn't sleep," Adora admitted.

Catra stretched. "Really? On a big comfy bed like that?"

Adora sighed. The bed was really comfy. Heck, during one of Adora's first nights in this room, she'd stayed in this bed for a whole day it was so comfy... and yet, still something was missing now.

Catra reached over, her furry hand caressing Adora's cheek. The blonde sighed dreamily, taking her own hand and placing it on Catra's, feeling the warmth being transferred into her skin. She had longed for this touch for so long, yet denied it. Now she couldn't get enough of it.

For a few moments, Adora closed her eyes, listening to the sound of Catra's soft, beautiful purring as they petted each other, affectionately. This was truly what they deserved, after all their hardships and pain.

"Stay with me," Adora whispered.

"Always," responded her girlfriend.

Then, Adora realised what she was missing... and what could really help her get a better nights sleep. She wanted Catra's warmth next to her, her furry body to hold and stroke and spoon as she slept, to be intimate with the woman she loved more than anything else.

"Hey," Adora whispered. "Do you really have to sleep at the bottom of the bed?"

"It worked fine for all those years back in the Horde," Catra remarked.

"Well... why don't you sleep in the bed for once," Adora suggested. "Next to me."

Catra turned bright red. "A-Are you sure?" She seemed a little nervous.

Adora nodded. "I'd love it. Plus... it'd probably help me sleep a lot better if I could hold you in my arms."

"Well, I do love those beautiful strong arms of yours," Catra admitted, her cheeks still rosy pink.

Beaming, Adora lifted the covers, patting the area of the bed next to her. Catra crawled over, curling up in that spot. As Adora covered them both up with the covers, she wrapped her arms around Catra's waist, the cat purring softly as she was held.

Nuzzling her head into the back of Catra's neck, Adora left a few soft, tender kisses along her collarbone before resting her head on the catgirl's shoulder. Catra was so beautiful and Adora wanted to remind Catra of that for the rest of their lives.

Blushing happily, Catra reached down, holding Adora's hands that were wrapped around her waist, her tail coiling around Adora's leg. Though Adora was being the big spoon, Catra wanted to hold her, to feel Adora and to fully enjoy her lover's beautiful embrace.

"How does that feel?" Catra wondered, as Adora kept tenderly spooning her, feeling Adora's soft skin press against her fur.

"Mm... much better..." Adora sleepily murmured, getting very comfortable in the embrace. She nuzzled Catra's hair and neck, going limp around Catra.

"Glad to hear it," Catra said, smiling. Then, she heard a soft snore from behind her, as Adora had fallen back to sleep. She wanted to turn around and kiss Adora... but she didn't want to disturb her slumber again. Besides, she could wait until morning to kiss Adora's beautiful face.

Closing her eyes, Catra soon drifted off to sleep herself, enjoying the intimate position greatly. From now on... it was clear that Adora and Catra weren't going to sleep any other way.

And Catra was more than happy about that. Anything to be spooned in those magnificent arms. Now... if only Adora could sleep with her as She-Ra, holding her in those Amazonian muscles. That would feel amazing... and Catra would probably faint.

xXx

**Author's Note:** And to wrap up my fanfic offerings for today, I bring you this lovely Catradora goodness. They really are just adorable aren't they, all snuggled up and very, very in love. Well, I hope you've enjoyed my fic offerings today and I hope to see you soon.

Take care, my fellow gays!


End file.
